halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesta 'Laram
Sesta 'Laramee, later Sesta 'Laram, was a Sangheili aristocrat, first an officer of the Covenant Navy, and later, an outspoken social progressive thinker and political advisor. Human-Covenant War During the Human-Covenant War, he was an officer of the Covenant forces stationed at Manheim, engaged in an infuriating and protracted battle against UNSC guerillas on the planet, who were led by SPARTAN-091. 'Laramee, was ever a social progressive; he knew that it was destined that the Jiralhanae and Sangheili races would inevitably clash in the vying for supremacy, and that this would boil into racist hatred, and too, his progressive thinking would lead to his labeling as a "troublemaker" as the brass was concerned about his preaching about a schism between the two major forces of the Covenant military, and also his almost treasonous thoughts about the humans, who he had acquired a respect for. When word filtered through to the Manheim Theater of Operations of the betrayal of the San'Shyuum and the Jiralhanae, 'Laramee seized the moment, refusing to be paralyzed by shock. 'Laramee would lead a surprise attack on the Covenant Loyalist forces at Manheim; the Jiralhanae tyrants and their Kig-Yar and Unggoy slaves, slaughtering them quickly. No longer bound by the constraints of the Sangheili brass, he actuated his social and political theory. Gaining the favor of the theater commander, a Fleet Master, 'Laramee would order the destruction of the Loyalists, who were quickly broken and fled to the planet's surface, and would offer parlay to the human insurgents; now their brothers in a struggle against the Jiralhanae-dominated San'Shyuum Covenant that had rejected them. During the methodical search-and-destroy mission to burn out the fleeing Loyalists, he would become good friends with SPARTAN-091, who he had treated as a competent and respectable warrior during the Manheim Insurgency. Afterwards, 'Laramee and the Covenant armada would travel to Earth, with the survivors of the Manheim Resistance; SPARTAN-091, Sylvie Grey, and the crew of the [[UNSC Myrmidon|UNSC Myrmidon]] onboard, where man and Elite would stand side by side to repulse the Jiralhanae assault on Earth. 'Laramee at the time would earn the gratitude of the UNSC brass for forging bonds of fellowship between the Elite race and the human race. Other Elites would look up to the respected social visionary at this time of peril and crisis, following his example, and many of the Covenant Seperatists of local theaters of war would also join together with the UNSC and their cause. Post War Life 'Laram would later participate in Operation: REJUVENATION, a UNSC special naval operation involving his friend, SPARTAN-091, and also Sylvie Grey. The assignment of an Elite officer to such a sensitive operation would go far to foster fellowship between the post-War UNSC and Sangheili. It was, however, with continued exposure to the UNSC that 'Laram would realize that humanity's government was still an atrocious dictatorship; even though the War had eased, the military continued its martial rule and the government oppressed the civilians still for the sake of "security". 'Laramee was outraged by this, and though he had several respected friends in the UNSC armed forces, he would be sickened by the UNSC's civilian oppression, and would speak out about this. He was later killed on the colony world of Absolution Rock (Tau Capricorni B) during a religious retreat in December 2564 in Operation: PAIR RULE, assassinated by Kimberly Ivy Blackburn, who ironically was the pupil of his close friend, SPARTAN-091. Category:Sangheili